


strawberry ice cream and striped sweaters | Viktuuri

by snooped_out



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Trans Character, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, VictUuri, Viktuuri fluff, Wholesome, i tagged victor with a c even tho i spell it with a k, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooped_out/pseuds/snooped_out
Summary: Yuuri is stubborn and wears his favorite sweater out, even though its hot and Viktor advises him against it.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 27
Collections: Yuri On Ice





	strawberry ice cream and striped sweaters | Viktuuri

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was really dysphoric, and i still kinda like it, i apologize if its cringe tho lol.

Viktor and Yuuri, longtime couple of four years, stroll along the sidewalk of a small village just outside Hasetsu. Which consisted of neutral colored buildings, some cafes, and cute small clothing shops. The sun was warm and there was a refreshing breeze, leaving the temperature outside at a decent 65°F. Regardless of this, Yuri still wore his infamous black and white striped sweater that loosely hung off him, in a... semi-flattering way. Viktor insisted he wear something a little cooler so he didn’t overheat, but Yuuri being Yuuri, was stubborn and wore it anyway.

His stubbornness didn’t last for long though, slowly he gave in to his body and its rising temperature. 

“Viktor, can we find a place to sit and rest for a minute? I feel like I’m melting.” Yuuri asked with a sigh. And as much as Viktor wanted to say ‘‘haha, I told you so.’’ He was too worried about his partners well being to even think of making any smart remarks.  
So with that, Viktor looked around for a bench, or something convenient at least, for both of them to sit on and rest for a bit.  
Around 3 or 4 minutes of searching and a little more walking, he finally found a small wooden bench in front of a water fountain, which complimented the scenery very nicely Viktor thought. As soon as Yuuri saw that bench though, that poor boy just about collapsed on it, he didn’t even bother paying attention to the scenery. You had to feel a little bad for him, he was in the fittest shape but he wears a sweater out in 65 degree weather and the poor guy practically dies.

About 10 minutes or so go by as the couple just sit in silence. Yuuri’s head resting against Viktor’s shoulder. Enjoying the comfy bench, fresh air, and the calming sound of the water fountain as it poured down behind them. Taking it all in, the two felt at perfect ease.

Breaking the silence “Would this be an okay time to say I told you so?” Viktor asks lightheartedly with a chuckle.

Yuuri just laughs with a little sigh and replies, “i suppose so.” Nuzzling into Viktor’s shoulder a little more. Knowing he only brought this pain upon himself.

“What if we stopped at one of those nice little clothing shops we passed. and got you a lighter shirt for you to change into? So we don’t have to worry about you melting again?” Viktor asks with a smile. a small, yet obvious sarcastic tone hinted when he said melting. 

Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He knew Viktor meant well with his offer but he wasn’t in the best headspace to wear something that revealing. Or what he considered revealing anyway. Wearing a simple t-shirt at times made him feel like he might as well be shirtless all together.

Viktor immediately picked up on his wariness though and knew something was wrong from the lack of response coming from him, taking his index finger he placed under Yuuri’s chin, tilting his head up to face him. “What is wrong, my little love bug?” he asked.

Again, just silence. These are times when Yuuri wished his stubbornness would kick in, but the overwhelmingness of Viktor’s presence alone was all too much for Yuuri to handle. So instead of being able to fight against the gravity-like force that was Viktor and pull away, Yuuri just stared at him. Into those beautiful crystal blue eyes he proclaimed to love so much. And Viktor being Viktor, did what he knew how to do best, he hugged him. With great passion he hugged him indeed. 

Yuuri eased into his arms and hugged back. God he loved him. 

When the hug came to an end, Viktor looked Yuuri in the eyes. caressing his cheek with the backside of his hand, “please tell me what’s going on my love.” he pressed.

Finally the words came out, “i just don’t think I can do warm weather clothes right now Vik, I’m just not feeling it. My uh… m-my binder is in the wash, hence the loose sweater. I don’t think I can risk showing off my body, people will stare, and the staring… it goes straight to my head and then-”

Yuuri is cut off with a kiss on the lips by Viktor, it’s not a long kiss, but it’s long enough to stun Yuuri out of his current negative thoughts for a moment or two. They then break, Viktor making eye contact with him again. “Yuuri, sweetheart, don’t let their stares get to you. You are gorgeous just the way you are okay? I can understand if you don’t feel like wearing revealing clothes because of your uh… dys-dysp...” Viktor pauses, stopping to search for the right words. He wasn’t always the best with english vocabulary terms, Yuuri thought it was cute though and was always there to help him out.

“Dysphoria?” Yuuri asked with a slight chuckle at Viktor’s loss for words.

“Yes! Your dysphoria. That’s it. And I can only imagine the struggles you go through dealing with it everyday, it makes you one of the strongest people I know, Yuuri. But don’t stop wearing clothes you like solely because people stare. You were born this way for a reason, and I want you to be able to embrace that. Okay?” The passion in Viktor’s voice when he uplifted Yuuri could bring a tear to anyone's eye. So it’s no surprise that Yuuri himself had tears welling in his own. 

“Thank you Viktor.” Yuuri said, pulling Viktor into another hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Viktor replied, blushing a little. He loved hearing those three magical words.

Another moment of silence fell upon the two. And unsurprisingly, Viktor is the one to break it. 

“How about we go get some ice cream before we go back home to cool both of us off, yeah? I’m starting to get hot myself.” 

Yuuri so badly wanted to make a comment right there on the spot on how Viktor was hot all the time, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. So instead he answered back with a simple, “only if you carry me there.” followed by a small giggle.

Viktor sighed but happily agreed, because as you can tell, this man is very determined to show his love for his man, of course this love came with a small fee though…

“Okay, i’ll carry you... But only if i get a lick of your ice cream.” he prompted, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at him playfully.

“Fine . But just know, I'm getting strawberry and last time you tried a lick of my strawberry ice cream you said you didn’t like it.” Yuuri stated crossing his arms and sticking his tongue back at him.

“Well I’ll try it again anyway.” Viktor shrugged.

Ok so maybe he’s determined when it comes to trying new food as well. 

But with that, Yuuri hopped onto Viktor’s back and he carried him to the ice cream shop. Where they happily sat and enjoyed their cones.

Viktor once again spitting out Yuuri’s strawberry ice cream for the second time. Calling it the most fowl thing the universe could have ever created. Yuuri laughing at his reaction knowing it would be the same as last time.

But we all know deep down inside, Viktor would try it again a thousand times over, if it meant making his Yuuri happy, and putting a smile on his face.


End file.
